It's A Slightly Awkward Life
by ProLazy
Summary: After overhearing Dick Roman make some snide remarks about Dean's appearance Sam decides to talk to Dean. (Set in the 'It's A Terrible Life' verse with Dean Smith and Sam Wesson.)
**A/N: So, this is kind of an experiment at the moment and I don't know yet if I should write more? XD I just suddenly realised that I enjoyed 4x17 and the dorks who wanted to run away together. So, please let me know what you think :) x**

* * *

Sam was stood waiting for the elevator to go back down to his department; he's been summoned to fix Dick Roman's printer and then dismissed again like a troubled teenager.

When he saw Dean Smith walk out of his office Sam shot him am experimental smile. The sales director looked a little taken aback at first but he did eventually return the gesture.

Sam liked Dean. He was the only suit who didn't talk down to Sam or lord his power to take advantage of those in the lower ranks.

Dean was about to walk passed Roman and their superior, Zachariah Adler, who were talking outside of the Dick's office, but Roman called out to the younger man with a twisted smirk on his smug face.

"Hey, Smith. How is that cleansing diet of yours going? I was thinking about trying one out myself."

"Oh, um, it's going awesome actually" Dean replied.

Sam could see that his smile was strained; he clearly hated interacting with Dick as much as everyone else, but was at least civil enough to remain professional.

Roman raised a condescending eyebrow.

"Really?" he said as he raked his gaze up and down Dean's form. "I can't tell."

"What?" Dean asked as he blinked feverishly. "I've lost five pounds."

"Mmm, sure" Roman said. "Let's just hope that you're putting more work into the company than this... _diet_."

Dean looked a little stunned at the unprovoked jibe. He opened his mouth to contend but Adler cut him off by giving a haughty laugh.

"Keep up the good work, Smith" he said patting Dean's stomach before he walked off down the hall.

Roman offered one last cruel smirk before returning to his own office and closing the door.

Despite the fact the elevator had arrived some time ago, Sam has been watching the whole exchange in awe. He felt an unexpected wave of anger course through him as he watched the two men gang up on Dean, but what really bothered him was the few moments Dean just stood there after they'd left looking more upset than offended.

"Hey!" Sam called over when he saw Dean running a concerned hand across his middle.

"Oh, um" Dean dropped his hand and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hey. Sam, right?"

"Yes, sir" the younger man said as he walked over. "Sam Wesson."

"Yeah, I remember. None of that sir, crap, okay?" Dean said dismissively.

"Yes, sorry" Sam replied sheepishly.

"It's no big" Dean assured him.

"Listen, I overheard what those jackasses were saying to you and I just wanted to say that I think you look great." Sam blurted out the compliment before he could fully think over the consequences, and it was apparent that Dean was almost as shocked as he was. "N-not that I've been extensively studying you! I-I mean at a glance you're, ya know...I mean not _just_ at a glance! You look...healthy?"

He stopped rambling and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Dean was looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"Thanks...I think" the older man replied a little uncertainly. "You could at least buy me a drink first before butting me up though" he jested with a kooky grin.

"Ha...yeah, right" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck. "So, um...does Roman always give you a hard time?"

"Oh, yeah" Dean replied dismissively. "You know how pompous douche bags like him are though. He can't stand the fact that I'm from a low background but we're in the same league. Plus we're both up for the same promotion so he's been crusading to turn Adler against me."

"God. What a…well, Dick."

"Yeah" Dean scoffed. "Honestly it's like being back in high school."

"I know all about that" Sam said. "Believe or not with me working with computers and all...I was kind of a nerd."

"No way" Dean said with fake surprise.

"Okay, jerk" Sam teased. "Trying to nice here, remember?"

"Yeah, I know" Dean said with a half-smile. "I appreciate it."

"Good. And if he gives you trouble like that again you'll let me know?" Sam asked.

"Dude, I'm grateful for what you're trying to do here but I am a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I know! I didn't mean...okay, please don't let me just start talking shit again."

"Okay, I'll do us both a favour by walking away then" Dean said. "Thanks again though" he said, patting Sam's shoulder as he walked passed.

"Anytime!" Sam shouted after him.

The IT worker sighed as he headed back over to elevator.

He hit the button with more force than necessary.

"Great job, Sam" he muttered to himself. "Really freakin' smooth."


End file.
